Angelic Guardian
by Ruby-dream
Summary: Finn is a guardian which has to protect someone under her. Surprisingly, she has to protect someone who could see her. FinnX Access! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Let me borrow for a while, please?  
  
A/N : HAPPY VALENTINE, EVERYONE! (throwing chocolate all over the place) I can't make a good summary! Oh, God! I really bad in summary.......sigh. As I promise, I make another story of KKJ. Of course it is about Access and Finn. But I inform you that the story has no connection with the project of Arina-sensei's besides for the characters. Well there is nothing much to say. Let's go!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
The paradise of thousand colorful flower carpets blanketed the soil ground of Heaven. As usual a pure white angel slept on them, inhaling the cool air without being alarmed by any danger. Sleeping tightly she let the breeze messed her light lime hair that looked fit the green pool of grass.  
  
Suddenly she felt a tapped and soft voice to wake her up. She stretched her body and gained her conscious completely after a while. Watching her visitor, she abruptly bowed her head a little with apologize words.  
  
" Riru-sama, I don't expect you come. "  
  
" It doesn't matter. Kami-sama calls for you. "  
  
" Me? "  
  
She pointed herself with query look and hint of happiness at the same time. Riru-sama nodded with a plain smile. Soon her face fell with bitterness.  
  
" Probably I will be given another job. I fail my last mission. Why should he give me another trust? "  
  
" Because He forgives you, Finn Fish. "  
  
" But........how if I also fail this one? "  
  
" You will not. Trust Him. "  
  
" I understand. "  
  
She stood stumble and tried to walk to Holy Sanctuary. Passing thousands door and white embellished pillars, she stared emotionless, waiting for another task as a pure angel. To complete her level to the upper grade, she should be a guardian for a human and protect him/her from any harm. Then her mind averted to her last moment on Earth.  
  
********************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" Suzuka! Watch out! "  
  
I tried to call for her name. She tried to cross the road without seeing the way. A high-speed car came into her direction. But no matter I called for her, she would never hear my voice. A human should never able to hear our voice when at the same time; Suzuka was clouded with bitterness of rejection.  
  
My first guardian task failed completely. Suzuka couldn't hold her sadness. Her family was going to divorce. She broke up with her dearly boyfriend. Her best friends died by an accident on a holiday trip. And I ended with fail endeavor. I should have helped her to dismiss her dark feeling. Her missed luck was also my fault. I didn't realize that her misfortune was demon's agenda. And at the end her pure heart was stained in demon's grasp.  
  
I was too long distracted that I hit the great chamber's door. I stared for a moment with complicated feeling.  
  
//What if I fail again? Will Kami-sama hate me? But I don't want to fail again. If I fail I might kill someone again. No.......//  
  
Kami-sama didn't give me more preparation that He opened the door and asked me to come forth. I walked watching the sapphire glistening floor, unable to see Kami-sama, as if I was going to commit my sins.  
  
******* You know why you come, right? *********  
  
" Yes. "  
  
******* Then go down to the Earth. You would meet him when you reach there. ******  
  
" But what if I fail? "  
  
*******..............You will not. You have lost your faith on yourself, Finn Fish.*******  
  
" I understand. "  
  
After I went out from Heaven's Hall, I fluttered my wings to see my new protected human. I glanced back at Heaven; I hoped I wouldn't see it for a while. After that, I went down with my long feet hair dangled in the misty clouds.  
  
****************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" Good morning, sir! "  
  
All the students stood up and greeted their eccentric old hag teacher. Then a young lad cradled on the floor secretly soundlessly. The students who sat at behind row glanced curiously and shook their head. Suddenly a chalk flew and hit hardly on the sneaker's head.  
  
***********************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" MINAZUKI SHINJI!!"  
  
" Ahahaha..........." I laughed foolishly, hoping to pass the punishment. The teacher smiled at me back that made me thought I would miss the anger of her. A great mistake happened to think like that. She abruptly pointed her forefinger to the door with grimace face. I sighed and walked stumble out of the class.  
  
As I almost reached the front door, she spoke to me with gentle but sly smile.  
  
" Don't forget to run twenty times in the running track. Twenty times, no discount. "  
  
" Haiiiii........(A/N : It means yes.)" I exhaled lazily and leaned against the wall for a while before I stepped to the punishment field.  
  
" How cruel she is. This morning is too hot!! " I ran easily. I was an expert in physical education. Twenty times weren't a big deal but still consumed my energy. If I were too tired, I would probably fall asleep on my desk at noon and ended up with another punishment. I looked at the aquamarine infinite sky with fluffy white clouds. Surely the view was so pretty and delicate. The wind blew often gently like a cool whisper in a dale.  
  
I didn't pay attention to my front that I suddenly hit something soft. I fell backward when moaned in pain. I rubbed my forehead and said abruptly with my eyes on the ground.  
  
" I'm sorry, I don't see......."  
  
" Are you the one that need me? "  
  
I blinked twice with the peculiar statement. I glanced at a lovely angelic girl. Her lime eyes matched her soft long hair. My jaw opened with amazement. I never saw such a beauty on this Earth. Before I realized it, I had fell in love to her at first sight. I didn't even realize the differences between us, her fluttering pure wings on her back.  
  
I watched at her for minutes. Seconds passed like hours and minutes passed like centuries. She suddenly moved uncomfortably. She kept staring at me as if she saw a very odd creature that had existed on Earth. Then she opened her lips to melt the situation.  
  
" Can you.........see me? "  
  
" Are you blind? Of course I am! You're right in front of me, how could I don't see you?!"  
  
She shrieked with a panic tune.  
  
" WHAT?! But he should not be able to see me! How could it happen?! "  
  
I shook my head with curiosity. What was her problem? Of course I could see her. Did she think that I was blind? But it was so clear that I wasn't blind.  
  
" You shouldn't able to see me! "  
  
" Why not?! I see you after all! "  
  
" Because........."  
  
" Because........?"  
  
" I'm an angel. "  
  
I fainted.  
  
*************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" Maybe I really shouldn't punish you, Minazuki. Are you all right? "  
  
" Yeah, maybe. "  
  
I spoke weakly as I opened my lids after a long deep nap. I saw my cruel teacher and saw the angel through her shoulder. I gasped in terrible shock that made my teacher even worried I would faint again and informed the clinic teacher to make me an excuse to go home sooner. Just when she left the clinic, I pinpointed in front of her face and asked suspiciously. But I could feel my heart moved fast.  
  
" Why are you still here? "  
  
" Because you're under my protection. "  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I'm your guardian. "  
  
" Oh, please. No joking. No one will laugh if you joke like that. "  
  
" Please believe me! "  
  
I sighed at her and took my bag. She just remained still at her place with sour face before I took a look back at her. I beckoned her that she smiled happily and trailed me.  
  
" What's your name? "  
  
" Finn. Finn Fish. "  
  
Most of the students stared at me with worried and he-is-crazy looks since I was seen talking to myself. I ignored them as I kept walking to the front gate of Momokuri's school. Finn flied trying to catch up with me.  
  
" What do you mean by 'guardian'? "  
  
" Every human should have a guardian to protect them from possibly dark feeling. By any chance we have to fight against evil, which attempt to disrupt the beauty of human's heart. "  
  
My brows furrowed. I really couldn't accept all the reality this soon. I rubbed my painful head again before let her continued her story.  
  
" Then? "  
  
" I'll protect you."  
  
" Why should I? I never have an angel before. "  
  
" You never have?! Maybe you just doze off and don't pay attention. "  
  
" Then why I can see you now? "  
  
" That's.........."  
  
She clammed up her pink cherry lips. I waited for her reply, no matter what it was. She was in deep thought before I tapped her thin shoulder.  
  
" Come on. I want to go home soon. "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
We walked through the noisy sleepless city. When the house emerged in my view, I jogged a bit to see my mother. Of course I couldn't tell her about that pretty lady that was forever at my side or she would pick me to hospital or psychiatry. I took the elevator without seeing our postbox. When I opened the green wooden door, my mother smacked my head.  
  
" I've expected your come. Your teacher called me just now. What has happen to you?! "  
  
" Only a bit headache. "  
  
" Take a bath and go to sleep, okay? "  
  
She watched me with concern and worry. I couldn't resist against her look. I nodded in agreement and made my way to my slumber room. After I placed my bag on my desk, I threw myself on my soft bed.  
  
" Your mother orders you to take a bath first, right?"  
  
" Now I have two mothers. Great....... " I replied with sarcasm. Her face fell with disappointment. I stared at her before cast her a jovial smile.  
  
" I'm just joking! You think too much. "  
  
Her face was a bit lit up before she took my pillow and smacked my face with soft laugh.  
  
" Now go to bathroom! "  
  
" Hai, hai........." I sighed. I opened my dress drawer and took my favorite long neck shirt and deep blue trouser. She trailed with me to bathroom. I blinked at her for a minute. She gave me an innocence look that it seemed she didn't take my signal.  
  
I sighed in defeat and spoke in low voice.  
  
" Are you going in with me? "  
  
" Yes. I should be at your side forever. We don't know when harms would come. "  
  
" ............" I was speechless before I blushed as red as roses in my room.  
  
" But! " I pin pointed her and made clear of our differences.  
  
" You're........a girl and I'm a boy. Okay! DO you get it? "  
  
She seemed to catch my words. She blushed madly and hurriedly flied to my bed. She didn't look at me but faltered a lot.  
  
" Call......call me wh....when you need! "  
  
" Yes, yes........" I got in and leaned against the door. Sheez! Fate was so cruel that I had to stay with the girl I fell in love. I didn't know how long I would be able to hold myself. I flushed more then I hurriedly soaked my head under the chilling water to clear my mind.  
  
****************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
My heartbeat palpitated too fast. I wondered what this mean was. I never experienced this before in Heaven or living with Suzuka. Though a lot of boys actually flirted with me, I ignored them and slipped through them easily. But this time it was different. Watching him was enough to make me hiding myself to the deepest darkest place.  
  
He was just a simple teenager, who I just met. But inside me, I felt as if I knew him for the longest time that had existed in this creation land of Kami-sama. His soul, not his flesh was so familiar yet so peculiarly unknown to me. I snapped out when I heard a creak sound of the door.  
  
His dark hair was completely drenched with droplets of water. They fell like diamonds with multi-colors. Yet his serious solemn face was enough to make me distracted. He closed his eyes when he rubbed his face with the towel. He looked so adorable with his dark amethyst pools. He soon averted his loving eyes on my face. I tried to ignore him and hid my emotion behind my angelic mask.  
  
" Do angel sleep? "  
  
I soon turned my face on him. It tickled me to think that he had an interest in angels.  
  
" Yes and No. We don't need sleep to live. But we could do it for pleasure. "  
  
" Oh. Then what are you going to do? "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" I'm going to sleep. You can go whenever you want inside the house but be careful. "  
  
" That's my line. "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
I moved a bit that he could lay on his bed. His mother had a good taste for her son's room. Deep blue color of wall with greenery around the window furnished his room. The color made me felt composure and gentle. He threw himself on the slumber as the bed swayed a bit by his weight. I smiled to see his childish act. I sat near him on the bed. As an angel I don't have much weight as I could float whenever I wished. He wasn't alarmed as I guarded him at his side.  
  
He was in deep sleep within five seconds. The silent drifted me to endless queries. I should make some list.  
  
First, why Kami-sama paired me to him?  
  
Second, why he could see us?  
  
Third, why he said that he had never been protected before?  
  
Fourth, why my heart beat very fast when I was around him?  
  
Fifth, Why I felt as if I had known him for a long period?  
  
Sixth, why his dark eyes was so distracting?  
  
Seventh, why he looked so cute when he was sleeping?  
  
Eight.........  
  
I slapped myself for my wandering thoughts.  
  
// What am I thinking?! Foolish, Finn. //  
  
I averted my lime eyes back at his sleeping form. He looked more innocence when he slept. I didn't realize how long I had my eyes on him. He looked a bit tired and dizzy. I soon felt ashamed to spying him every seconds. I stood up from his bed and looked around his slumber room. As expected from a boy, his room was in mess. His books piled up on every side of his desk. Some of his clothes dangled loosely on the hanger by the entering breeze. His hair was also calmly swayed slowly with the comforting wind.  
  
I decided to kill my time by taking care of his room. It was not dusty but........It seemed that his mother cleaned it every day. Carefully not making any noise, I moved some of his book. Most of his books were about basketballs. I didn't really understand but I thought he had kind of interest in it. And the others were the lesson books, which still looked new as if it was never opened. Maybe I should push him a little to study.  
  
Then I shook my head in disagreement.  
  
// No. Suzuka also commits suicide because she gets bored with her school and study. If I persuade him, he might also......//  
  
I stared at his lying form sadly. I didn't know what to do with him. I was too afraid of making another unforgivable mistakes.  
  
// I wonder if he could make me believe again.......//  
  
**********************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yay! I make another story of KKJ! Hopefully you like it! Please R&R! This story will also a bit complicated. Hope you satisfied. And if you find some mistakes of grammar you can mail me! I gladly accept it! 


	2. Awaken

Disclaimer: I bored of writing this. Is there more fun on writing this? Okay, I don't own KKJ since it would be Arina-sensei for forever. * sigh *  
  
A/n : I'm glad to receive good compliments. I don't want to write a fic that no one would enjoy it. Because the real reason for me to update is to see reader's happiness in reading. (and accept the reviews of course, ohohoho.....) So I could write more often. Okay let's go!  
  
Special Regard:  
  
NekoticChan: Yep! Another story! Wow! Takuto plushies! Gimme Access plushies!  
  
Aiko: Oh, I'm sorry. You are banned from net. Hope you could be free from it soon. Anyway! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
By Irisgem  
  
The sweet sunshine bathed the Earth. As usual the city had awakened since three hours ago. The birds chirped nicely in its nest. The leaves of the trees rustled and swayed by the gentle morning breeze. Slowly a pair of dark amethyst eyes creaked opened lazily. After they fully awaked, a group of doves flied running away from their nests because of a sudden voice assault.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
A young teenager dashed backward and hit the wall. The wooden door slammed hardly. A purple head lady came in with half concern half angry face. She hurriedly entered her son's room. She tapped Shinji's shoulders and gave him a look. Shinji yelped a bit but didn't leave his eyes on her.  
  
"What's wrong with you? "  
  
"Errr.........nothing. Sorry, just now a bird came in to my room and hopped on my head."  
  
"Shinji......" she gave him a killing glare and turned to the door.  
  
She pointed her forefinger and warned her son.  
  
"No more shout, okay?"  
  
"Okay, sorry. "  
  
The door was closed with a small click sound.  
  
*********************  
  
I sighed to see the door closed. Soon I turned my face on my should-be- empty bed. A pretty angel slept on it, perfectly at my side before. Her slim body fit the left space on the bed. She was now conscious, blinking at me. I knew I wake her with my sudden scream.  
  
"Why are you screaming? It hurts my ears, you know. "  
  
I tapped her shoulders with a heavy sigh and bowed my head a little in defeat.  
  
"Please don't sleep on my bed again........."  
  
"Why? I just feel sleepy. "She grumbled a bit with disagreement.  
  
"But we shouldn't sleep together! "  
  
"Why can't we?! "  
  
// Oh,God......She really doesn't understand.........//  
  
"Look! If you want to sleep, tell me. Then I'll sleep on sleeping bag."  
  
" I'm not going to eat you or anything else! Why can't you believe in me?! "  
  
"I don't say that I don't believe you! "  
  
"Yes, you do! "  
  
"No, I'm not! "  
  
"Yes, you do! "  
  
"No, I'm not! "  
  
"Yes, you do! "  
  
"No, I'm not! "  
  
"Yes, you do! "  
  
"I give up........."  
  
I raised my hand frustrated and walked away from the bed. I opened my wardrobe and took my green nature uniform. The color wasn't bad, but I preferred purple. After I took my white towel, I went outside my slumber. I turned my face on her for a while. Her face was gloomy. I could tell that she was disappointed.  
  
"Boy and girl shouldn't sleep together. That's etiquette. I don't mind to sleep with a pretty girl, but don't accuse me if I turn into a predator wolf. "I smirked with a sly smile. She glared at me with dangerous look.  
  
"Pervert! "  
  
"Whatever. "  
  
Soon she laughed heartily that made me loved her even more. I stared at her for a minute. She just blinked with query look.  
  
"You want to wait here? "  
  
"Nope. I remember that I shouldn't come with you in *that* private room. "  
  
Suddenly from nowhere she lifted some note with a pencil on her hand with a jovial face making some note. I didn't realize where she got it before I observed my desk. My eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"Where.......do you get note from?"  
  
"Where else? Of course it is from that desk. I take this to make note to live with you properly." She pointed at my medium size desk.  
  
I was stunned for a while without able to say anything with an opened mouth. Then I sighed with a little laugh.  
  
"Oh well, you can have it. But then you'll substitute my schedule note since it's on your hand."  
  
"WHAT?! So it's your schedule agenda?! I'm sorry......."  
  
"Don't mind it! After all I'm very glad to have a girl to remind me of schedule. "  
  
I had made a mistake. She trembled in anger and screamed.  
  
"YOU JERK!! I'M NOT A MERE BOOK! HOW COULD YOU COMPARE ME WITH A BOOK?! "  
  
With that she flied through the window. I could tell that she was pissed off. I rubbed my head with guilty. My big mouth always overcame misunderstandings and problems. I hoped she got home soon that I could apologize to her.  
  
I sighed with tiredness and walked outside the room. I came down to living room, where my parents had awaited for me. Leaving morning kisses to my mother and father, I left to bathroom. I turned on the tub and drenched my head within fresh water.  
  
*********************  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
// That jerk! How could he speak like that to me?! I'm not a note book for him! I'm his guardian angel! //  
  
After screaming inside my head, I huffed tiredly. Afterward everything came into my sense. I realized how easily I felt anger. I felt ashamed on myself. After pondering for a while, I decided to return before I heard noise of fluttered wings. I turned my face and looked back through my eyes. My eyes widen with shock.  
  
"Noin? "  
  
"Hello, Finn Fish. Is that how you greet other?"  
  
"What are you doing here? "I glared at him dangerously. Why didn't I? He was the General of Demon that he made Suzuka out of her mind. She died especially because of him. He always ruined my works.  
  
"Oh? Don't you guard on other human?"  
  
My head jerked with surprise. Did he come for............?  
  
"Yes. I will take his life. This time I would mess your guarding job. Again."  
  
I hurriedly assaulted him with a sphere ball of light with anger. He easily shunned it by moving his head to left. He laughed evilly that hurt my ears. I could hardly manage to hold my tears. I really didn't want to feel the bitterness of losing my important people.  
  
"As always, you are still weak. "  
  
"Don't you dare to bother him!! "  
  
"No. It's a command from Maou-sama. "  
  
He smirked and left like a moving breeze. Then my tears flowed like a stream before I dashed to Shinji's school. I had to protect him from Noin. This time I won't give up. I spread my wings and prayed for his safety.  
  
******************************  
  
"Minazuki-kun, do you want to join to play Basket ball? "  
  
"No. Not this time."  
  
I slipped through the door and left my classmates with their opened jaws. It was rare for me to miss that game since I loved it so much. But today I didn't have that mood. I had just hurt Finn's feeling. I didn't see her for three hours. Maybe she was really angry......  
  
I walked to the roof top. I hoped the wind passed gently that comforted me enough. I walked along the stairs when greeted my friends on my way. I hummed softly to the highest place of Momokuri's school.  
  
I turned the knob and took a step on the roof. I stretched my sore bones and leaned against the wire fence. I closed my purple eyes and felt the wind to the content.  
  
"So he is the one."  
  
I turned my face with surprise with an unfamiliar hard voice. I saw a delicate face like France noble knight developed well with his black cloak and clothes. His black shoulder- length hair was rustled by the breeze. His eyes were so deep and filled with pure evil. At his side there was s dragon with a horn. It rested its wings in ease on its master's shoulder.  
  
"Who are you? "  
  
I watched menacingly. He stunned for a while as I spoke. Then he took another step forward. He waved his hand in front of my face that provoked me. I slapped his hand and scolded angrily.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?! "  
  
"You....can see me?"  
  
"Of course! I'm not blind, you fool! "  
  
Then he lowered his head with a smirk. I took a step back with suspicious look.  
  
"This is interesting. A human with six sense...."  
  
"What are you talking about? "  
  
I crossed my arms in front of my chest with sarcastic look. He just sniggered softly and made our proximity narrower. I had a feeling to shun him but in the end he trapped me on one of the edge of school's roof. His evil smile grew wider. I tried to calm myself but failed.  
  
"If you die, she will be drowned deeper to despair. Then she will be in our grasp. "  
  
"Do you mean Finn?? Who are you to her? "  
  
He pondered for a second before he lifted his right hand. It cast some menacing light.  
  
"Her enemy......"  
  
"ARRGHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
With that I felt pain through my body as if I was torn into two. I screamed to ease the pain but I couldn't endure it. Though I suffered by strange power, I could hear Finn's voice. But somehow it was felt so far and distant. Slowly my conscious faded and fainted in utter dark.  
  
******************  
  
"SHINJIIII!!!!" I shouted for his name. I saw Noin with his dragon had cast for his power. I couldn't even move before he tried to kill Shinji in front of my eyes. I could see his lying form, soaked in crimson pools. My tears brimmed and blocked my vision. Everything was seemed in blur and vague. This was not real. This morning he still joked as if there was nothing. Why fate could be different within three hours?  
  
I covered my face with my both hands, soaked with streaming tears. I could hear Noin's victory laugh. I could feel a hatred that grew unbearable. I couldn't stop this feeling anymore!  
  
// Please........someone help me.......I don't want to turn into evil like Noin......//  
  
My chest hurt and my body was hot. I tried to control my own anger but ended in vain. This was painful......my mind felt numb. Tears kept flowing like a sparkling river. I almost couldn't breath. I would prefer die than to feel this pain and agony feeling.  
  
Suddenly I could feel a light that soft like moonlight. It wasn't Kami- sama's as it was in mauve color. I could feel a tranquility power. A strong hand embraced me firmly that I felt safety. I suddenly felt tired and fell asleep. But I could see a tall figure of an angel with long hair with a black form. I couldn't remember his face since my eyes failed me. I could tell that the unknown angel fought against Noin.  
  
// What should I do if I fail again as an angel?//  
  
**************************  
  
I glanced on the poor angel's form for a while. Sooner or later she would be unable to control her emotion. Her heart was too pure that easily hurt. Her heart was pretty that had been carved with pain experience. Maou-sama interested with her. I couldn't fail my task to grab the beloved for Maou- sama.  
  
Then my eyes reverted back at an unvisited angel. He growled at me. I smirked for a while before replied him back.  
  
"How does it feel to die? "  
  
"Once is enough. Furthermore, I'm not died yet. "  
  
I hurriedly turned my eyes on human's body. Though he had loosed too much blood, he still breathed. When Finn was in danger, suddenly his body glowed with shimmering faint purple light. Before my eyes recovered from a sudden ray, he assaulted my arm and took Finn further from me.  
  
"How could this happen? "  
  
"I can't say anything. But surely you can't kill me that easily like previous human. "  
  
He glared at me more dangerously. His long dark amethyst hair swayed madly by the sudden gust of wind. I could see that he was also an angel from his fluttering wings on his back. His eyes were also purple like that human. I licked my wounded arm and smiled.  
  
"It's interesting. I shall see more of God's plan. "  
  
"Don't you dare to hurt Finn. "  
  
"It depends......What is your name? "  
  
"I don't have to answer that to you. "  
  
Afterward I made a retreat from him. Silk pouted on the angel angrily. The dark amethyst head just let us to flee with a quick glance.  
  
***************************  
  
I felt pounds on my head as if someone hit hammer in my mind. I blinked twice and tried to sit on my place. I shoved my lime hair away from my face. I soon realized that I was still on the roof. I still could remember a vivid image of dying Shinji.  
  
// Shinji!! Where is he?! //  
  
I pushed myself to stand up and saw my surroundings. I almost cried again but I tried to stop it. When I turned my head on my back, I saw a happy face smiling on me. He looked so fine and laughed merrily. He sat comfortingly near me.  
  
"I wonder why I'm here. It surprises me to see you here. "  
  
"Why? "I spoke in weak voice. I could feel weakness on my feet and wings.  
  
"Because I want to say sorry. "  
  
"What is that 'sorry' for? "  
  
"Because I make you angry this morning, remember? "  
  
I could feel an urge within me. I fell myself on him and cried. He just blinked in curiosity with tint of blush. I was never this happy to see him alright. He was alive.....wasn't he? This wasn't just my head playing trick, right? If it was, I didn't want to wake up.  
  
Suddenly I could feel a strong arm around my waist. Constantly I slapped him on cheek. He winced and rubbed his red cheek.  
  
"What are you doing?! "  
  
"I'm sorry, I........."  
  
I pulled myself along with my hand. I felt guilty creeping and made me blush. I knew that he just tried to comfort me. But I felt a strange feeling that tickled me inside. I didn't know what to do but stopped him from doing so.  
  
"I try to comfort you and you hit me hardly. Thanks. "  
  
He pouted sarcastically. If I was in normal situation, I would perhaps smack his head. But this time I just touched his cheek to ease the pain. His cheek was redder. I didn't slap him again, but when we touched he flushed madly. Seeing him acted like that made me blush even more.  
  
He tried to hug me again but his arm moved slowly. I thought that he was afraid to be hit again. I smiled gently and encouraged him silently to do what he wanted to do. He embraced tightly that I could hear my own heart beat faster as did as his heart. I blushed but secretly I knew that I have a wanting for his embrace. I yearned to be loved.  
  
Then I shoved him away. His face darkened for a while with rejection, but he hid it soon.  
  
"Are you hurt? What did Noin say to you? "  
  
"Noin? Is his name Noin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nothing. He said that he wanted to kill me to have you. That's all. Suddenly he harmed me."  
  
"Oh. But are you really alright?"  
  
"Really really really."  
  
"But I see you dying before."  
  
"It must be your imagination. I don't even remember what happen to me afterward. "  
  
"Maybe......" I answered in doubt. But I still remembered it vividly and it wasn't possibly wrong. But he was truly fine, sitting in front of my eyes. He stood up and offered his hand in front of my eyes.  
  
"Come on. It seems that I have skipped my Math lesson."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I followed him from behind. Suddenly A realization struck me. When Shinji hugged I felt that I knew that familiar embrace. But I gave up that thought since I couldn't remember it.  
  
****************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	3. Clouded Past

Disclaimer : I get curious why I never have anything?  
  
A/n: I'm soooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy!!! I play too much and when I think all over again, I have completely ignored my fics! All my story plans are forgotten. I have to remember it all over again. Boo hoo. Well, still your reviews help me so much to write more. ^^ HAPPY EASTER everyone!!  
  
Special regard :  
  
Aiko: Ehehe....thank you. You still keep reading my fic though you're band. Yup! NOin is kinda annoying^^  
  
Laranity : Hello! Nice to meet you! Yay! There is another Access Finn's fans! This fic is also for you!  
  
Aeris: I'm fluttered! Thank you!  
  
Holybell : sorry, I update quite long. Here it is. I'll update sooner especially if there are reviews^^ hehe....  
  
By Irisgem  
  
At the darkness, a teen form snapped abruptly from his bed. The golden full moon shone gently, cast its light on the utter dark room. The diamond droplets of sweat fell from a delicate face. His amethyst eyes shone, reflecting the thin light. Huffed gently, he tried to climb down from his slumber for a drink. A creaked door was opened, breaking the silence of midnight.  
  
****************************  
  
I moved my feet to the kitchen. The cold breeze touched my face as I opened the door of refrigerator. I took a bottle of pure water and drank it out. I brushed my lips with my palm and calmed myself.  
  
// What kind of dream is that anyway........?//  
  
I watched around the apartment. The lamps were off that there was no light but moonlight through the stained glass window. I stepped carefully to the window. My eyes gleamed with an unknown anxiety.  
  
Witnessing the slow movement of the moon, my mind wandered to solitude place. The dream was so vivid like scattered memories. It seemed so real and vague......  
  
I saw my death. I felt the twinge of pain. I knew the place of my dream. It was my school's rooftop. Finn said the same thing at that time. She asked me whether I was fine or not. When I pondered it all over again, the things were linked to each other. But why I was fine as there was no wound and I didn't remember a thing?  
  
I was scared to go to my bed. I didn't want to see my other self in a broken mirror. In my dream, I saw a similar person to me. He had the same glint of eyes and happy smile. It was felt as if I saw my doppelganger. The difference between us was he had wings on his back. His hair was long dark purple.  
  
The distance between us was nothing but the mirror itself. I ran from that place but I only encountered more mirrors with his images. My head hurt for flowing memories when suddenly my eyes snapped opened, panting.  
  
// I don't know which is the real............//  
  
I returned to my room to see my guardian angel slept smiling. I smiled a little to see her. She eased my pounded head. I sat on the bed beside her. Suddenly I saw an unknown angel that looked like me with Finn in an unfamiliar place. It was as if I entered someone else dream.  
  
There was a shining lake with ruins all over the place. The purple head held his staff with glowing diamonds. Finn walked along the lake with him with saddened face. They were talking something that I couldn't hear. All I could do was see the scene. Somehow I felt a missing link in my heart.  
  
When they approached an amphitheater in the middle of the lake, the dark teen smiled sincerely. Finn smiled with tears fell from her cheek. Suddenly a fog appeared thickened in my head and blurred the things. Before the image was gone I heard conversation with deep voice.  
  
// Time turns back and its master is sacrificed to turn that broken clock.//  
  
// As a master of green sea of fish, I could give you half of my power........ //  
  
// I don't want to leave, Finn.......//  
  
// It's a present from Kami-sama. It's the only chance to see you again.//  
  
// But I can only feel bitterness right now......//  
  
// But we both won't remember each other. What will bring us together?//  
  
// Nothing could be promised. At least you're happy is the most thing for me, Finn //  
  
// I don't want to forget you. I will find you..........//  
  
// Yes. //  
  
He raised his staff and a formation of clock was formed on the air. A light emerged benignly and surrounded both of them.  
  
// Until we meet again, Finn //  
  
// Good bye..........Access.//  
  
With that the white fog completely blocked the scene. I was suddenly out of my traveling mind. I glanced at Finn's sleeping form. What was that all about? Why I saw Finn in my head. It was more like Finn's past. Or it must be just my imagination..........  
  
I was tired of thinking that I fell asleep in five seconds afterward.........  
  
******************************  
  
I came down to the Earth to see how Finn was doing. I peeked through the window. She slept sincerely beside that mysterious teen. He had someone else within him. I sniggered to know the secret of Kami-sama and Maou-sama. He must be one of the angels which had to responsible of the broken time.  
  
He had a power that couldn't be underestimated. He was also dangerous since he could wake Finn's real power. She hadn't wakened up yet. With the loss of memories, part of her power was also hidden.  
  
Which means, he had to be killed before it was too late.....  
  
******************************  
  
// Where.......am I? //  
  
I stepped on the lake bank. I knew this place. The familiar ruins and trees, it caused pain in my chest. Everything blurred like a silky curtain of mist. An inaudible voice rang in my piercing ears. I turned my head through my shoulder. My eyes widen with surprise.  
  
"Shinji..........?"  
  
He looked so similar with him. Even with long hair, piercing ears like mine, a shining oval amethyst on his forehead and wings fluttered on his back, he still looked the same. I never knew if he had a sibling who had died. There wasn't written on his profile given by Ruri-sama. He laughed merrily and raised his hand, beckoning me.  
  
I went closer since I didn't feel alarmed. He turned around with his eyes on my face. With a trace of smile, he ran into the forest. I tried to call his name but stopped on my way. I couldn't call him Shinji somehow. He was gone into the darkness of green sea of trees. I tried to summon him, but my throat failed me. Why did a name so important for me.....? I felt hot tears brimming in my eyes. He was gone and it was painful for me to see. Why I felt this despair for someone that I hadn't even seen?  
  
Or had I.........?  
  
"Finn"  
  
"Finn"  
  
I heard a voice from distant. Soon the place was gone and the view turned into a white. Slowly my eyes opened. I could feel water on my cheeks.  
  
His face was the first I saw. His worried face was so close and firm. I just stared at him back without saying a word. He sat beside me and gave me more room to sit. He blinked twice on my face and brushed my cheek tenderly with his palm.  
  
"What's wrong? "  
  
"I don't know. I feel like there is something dearly missing. "  
  
"It's just a dream, Finn "  
  
"............"  
  
I didn't speak a single word. I couldn't say it that it was just a dream. I knew his name but I couldn't make it out. I felt that I knew him yet a stranger for me. My heart palpitated with mixed feeling.  
  
It was almost like betrayal feeling........  
  
*****************************  
  
Well, kinda short. I've got author block. But of course I'll try to make a good story. Hopefully I don't play too much and continue this fic sooner. Your reviews will be a big help! Wish me luck^^! 


	4. Time Guardian

Disclaimer : I don't own anything……

A/N : ……..Okay! I'm really sorry! I know that I make you wait too long.. But please understand. My computer is crashed and all my plans are gone within one second! Damn that lightning! And also piles of homework and urged to play ehehehe……I hope no one forget about me already. It has been four months it seems. Sweat dropped….

Special thanks for:

Akuweaselgirl : thanks to you, since I begin to write KKJ fanfic, you have supported me until now. I'm sorry I can't fulfill your wish to update sooner.! (bow…bow)

HolyBell : Hello! Nice to meet you! I'll try to make this chapter longer.

By Irisgem

" Shinji……."

" Shinji……?"

" Shinji!!! "

I snapped out of my dazing to other world. I glanced up to see my mother's face. There were worry and rages stare on her amethyst pools. I smiled sheepishly when I rubbed my back head. Father also watched for me over his newspaper.

" What are you thinking?! You are late! "

I made a face and hurriedly looked at the clock which located behind my chair. My eyes widened with surprise and stood up in a rush. The wooden chair almost fell but with one hand I tried to keep it balance when my other hand tried to reach my bag on the table. I kissed my mother's cheek and waved my hand at father.

" Bye, mom, dad! Ittekimasu! "

" Itterashai! "

I heard my mother's voice from the dining room. I ran to the front door and took my brown shoes. After I wore them within five seconds or so, I lifted my eyes to see emeralds eyes on the same level with me and some strands of silky lime hair hanging on my face. With the dangerous proximity, I fell stumbled on the floor with surprised. I pointed my finger on her but she just gave a smile with questioning puppy look.

" Wha……What?! "

" Why do you look so surprised? "

" Don't appear in front of me like that! And why do you fly upside down?! "

" Maa….maa…..don't be angry. Isn't it funny to see your face there? "

" You! "

" You are late already. "

Her words got into my mind. I passed her over and opened the door hurriedly. A big bead appeared on her head to see my carelessness. I pushed the button continually, hoping the lift would come faster. Of course it was a silly minded but I was too absentminded to think what I had done. My pretty guardian caught me up faster than I thought. When the lift came, I hurriedly came in and pushed the button with number 1. When the door was opened, I was running to my school while I was throwing any familiar neighbors greetings. Finn flied easily beside me. I wondered what it was felt to fly. Her hair swayed gently as the current of breeze touched her cherry cheeks.

The bell school was heard when I was around the gate of the school already. Probably it had been closed when I got myself in front of the gate. I stopped at my track and pondered a little bit. Finn gave a worried look.

" What are you doing? You're late, aren't you? "

" Finn. You can fly, can't you? "

She sweat dropped. As fast as she could she crossed her arm in front of her chest as the sign that she didn't agree to take me to the other side of wall of the school. I sighed.

" Nope. I will come in with my own effort. "

" Then? "

" Watch this. "

I smiled slyly that made the bead on her head grew bigger to see the evil grin plastered in my lips. Skillfully I climbed the tree at school track and got over the wall. Within a minute I was at school yard already. She looked in awe. At the same time she smacked my head.

" Oww! What's that for!? "

" Lazy bump! You should wake earlier! "

" It's their fault not to watch the schoolyard. Some students like me who are good at physical lesson do this also sometimes! "

We were quarreling on my way to the class with low voice. Luckily no one was there to see. If someone saw me, they would think I had gone nuts because of depression of school. I entered the class room and took my seat. The teacher wasn't in yet. My friends were too busy to chitchat to each other. Trying to slow my heart beat, I took a deep breath to take some air into my lungs.

The lessons were surely boring. Now the Mathematic lesson was going to start. I sat on my table, talking to my friends. We normally talked about what to do at lunchtime. Basket ball competition was going to be held soon. Suddenly the class door was opened and a half age woman entered the class with her eyeglasses. She looked more like a librarian than a teacher. Of course it was just in students' mind. No one dared to mock her unless you wanted a pile of hard tasks.

Just when we greeted the teacher and we took seats, my head ached madly. I grabbed my forehead. Cold sweat streamed on my cheeks. This wasn't a normal headache. I couldn't listen clearly what my mathematic teacher had said. My eyes blurred suddenly with misty cloud hanging on my eyes. I didn't know what had happened before the darkness consumed me. I could hear voices calling my name before I was unconscious.

" Minazuki! "

" Minazuki!! Are you alright?! "

_What is this pain? _

I opened my lids lazily. When I tried to sit up, I woke up in the most unfamiliar place. I stared around with questioning glance.

_Is this a dream? _

All I could see was pink surroundings with astral sky. The world where there was no limit. The width was infinite. I stood up stumbled. The pain was eased a little. I walked a little but I got nowhere. Fear came through my vines. In this loneliness it scared me.

" Mother? Father? Finn? "

Suddenly I could feel other's presence in this odd place. I turned my head and saw through my shoulder. Another angel……with same appearance to me stepped closer to me. I was wondering whether I had a brother who died already when he touched my face with smiling face.

_I am you. _

" How could it possible? I'm not dead yet!! "

_You……haven't regained your memories. I am sealed for seventeen years already, locked in the darkest place. I have waited the time for your resurrection. _

He closed his eyes and moved backward. The fluttering wings fell with disappointed. I watched at him with guilty but still I couldn't understand what he had spoken of.

" What…….do you mean? "

He smiled sadly a little and raised his palm as the sign that I shouldn't know.

_No. You should wake and regain it by yourself. I am part of you that wish to be released from the chain of curse. _

" Then why do you call me here? "

_I don't call for you. You are the one that jump to my locked world. It is the sign of the resurrection will be held soon. _

" What will happen after the resurrection ?"

He looked away, trying to avoid the eyes contact. I didn't give up that easily. I had to know what would happen since it seemed related to me and my own life.

_The other curse will be purified also. We shall be united. You will know your curse, she shall be awakened. Both of us will carry the new light upon the Earth. _

" She? "

_Finn……I wonder how she is now….._

" You know her?! "

_I……_

He suddenly glanced up with aware look. I stared at him curiously. He spread his white wings over me as if they were protecting me.

_Abunai!! ( It's dangerous)_

When I opened my eyes, I saw ruby blood flowing freely from the purple head angel. He winced in pain. The shattered glass thrust his body. When I lifted my eyes up, I could see the world shattered like mirror. His sanctuary…..who had done this…..

_Noin……you find me at last…._

I turned my eyes on him. He tried to stand up, but failed in vain. That name again……What was his relation to Finn and Noin? I didn't understand anything. He smiled tiredly with pain showed on his face, watching his world crumbling slowly. He shook his head when he dazed at my worry eyes.

_Don't worry. He couldn't do much to me before you're resurrected. But….._

His face turned into the serious one. I gulped a bit and wondered the worst possibility. He lifted his forefinger and pointed to me.

_I'm not real at least in reality. But you are an exception. You're alive. I will die if he kills you. Because we are one and I'm your soul. But if we lose the vessel, we couldn't live either. _

" Tell me what to do then. "

/_/ Nothing. Just protect your life. It is enough. No. It's more than enough to prevent Finn's soul to be corrupted by evil. New light couldn't be carried alone. _

" I understand……"

_I will protect you. Like before, I can use your body when things get worst. But it will consume my power. _

I looked at his dangerously. He got my hint and smiled sheepishly. His face reverted to the cheerful one though his sweat and blood mixed streamed on his face.

_Maa…maa….The body isn't mine. I am just memories. We will merge into one when the time comes. I also wanted things remained like normally. To live in Tenkai was different with your life in this world. I enjoy it either since I don't have to do anything that God has wished for me to do. Well, it is like holiday. _

I laughed merrily. Somehow though I knew that he was part of me, we were really similar. It felt funny inside. His face was lightened up with sparkling starry amethyst pools. Before the world crumbled completely, he summoned his staff and raised it.

_Now you have to return. Take care of Finn. If you stay here for longer you will not be able to return. _

" What is your relationship with Finn? "

_That's…….Please leave. Your headache becomes a sign that you're in great danger. _

"You don't answer me yet. "

I tried to reach him but a gust wind pulled me away from his world. He looked up with gentle smile, smile that was also mine. This was like a riddle, or a jigsaw. The hardest things were collecting the pieces and put the pieces together. But still I could see the movement of his lips.

" What? Lovers? "

He gave a nod a little before he completely gone from my sight. The other world faded into the utter dark. At the same time, I could hear vague voices through the dark. I turned my back and saw worried faces. I blinked twice before I understood what my mother doing here. I could also see Finn at my side. I recalled the moment back about 'him', Finn, and Noin.

" Shinji? Are you okay? "

" How do you feel? "

I waved my hand in front of my face with a little grin. Finn's gaze didn't leave from me. I pretended not to see though. When I looked around, I was at school's clinic. No wonder……

" I'm okay, mom. "

" Really? You suddenly faint at your class. Do you sleep well? "

" Yep. "

" But you look in pain just before……"

" Just your imagination, actually……"

I had to mask this thing. How could I say that I was called to my memories world? They would probably call the psychiatry to check on me. No way I would let it happened. I stared through the window. The sky was blue and sun shined brightly up there. It seemed that it was almost lunchtime. I reverted my eyes to my mother's.

" I think I will keep studying. I will be home in the evening. "

" Are you sure? "

" Uh-uh. "

She smiled back to me and stood up from the black-steeled chair. She waved her strands hair back, over her shoulder. With a quick movement, she took her red little bag and gave me a little kiss on the forehead. She kept taking me like a little kid. When she left, Finn flied down to the side of the bed.

" Nee, how do you feel? "

" Fine. Maybe……"

" Maybe you really should go home. "

" No. I won't lose to him. "

" ? Who are you talking about? "

" Noin. "

She suddenly fell silent. I thought such a conversation had put her in sulky mood. I gave her a gentle smile and got myself to the edge of the bed. She seemed distracted a little while and shook her head.

" What? "

" Nothing. I just feel that you're so familiar to someone. But I don't know who……"

" Finn. May I ask you something? "

She tilted her head a little with query look. I felt doubt she would remember him though. It seemed 'my memories' felt pain when it turned to Finn. He dazed sadly a little while ago.

" Do you have…….any lover before? "

" WHAT?!!!!! "

She blushed, as her cheeks were redder than the roses. I tried to block her loud voice with my palm, but it didn't help. When she calmed a little, I confronted her with serious look.

" Listen here, I……uh……"

" I never have boyfriend before. "

Okay. Is it just a dream or my imagination? He said that they were lovers and Finn said that she never had lovers before?

" Then do you know some of your friend that have a purple hair, dark purple eyes, wearing a kimono? "

" I don't ! I……"

She seemed holding back something. Fear and doubt reflected clearly in her forest eyes. I couldn't push her either. It would be too cruel.

" Don't think it too much. I'm just asking. "

I walked to the clinic door to continue my lesson. But soon the bell rang wildly, the sign that the class had over and it was lunchtime. I was going out when she finally broke the silence. I looked at her face. Uncertainness was shown as she frowned.

"No. It isn't like that. I lately have a sight. I see the one that you say to me. "

She closed her eyes. Maybe she tried to call her sight. But it proofed that I wasn't dreaming at all. Especially when I could feel Noin's presence around here. He didn't seem making move yet. That was why I remained silent to listen to her. There might be clue for this matter.

" But I don't know him. Maybe…..or I have forgotten because I feel a lonesome for him. I couldn't remember his name. But my heart went warm when I saw him in my dream. "

I grabbed her shoulder tightly though I tried not to frighten her. She looked at my eyes curiously.

" Do you……No. I have to speak to you. "

" Yes? "

Another finished! I hope this story could be ended soon. Everyone will be bored waiting to me to update, ne? Bow….bow….sorry for that. Either way, I'm going to face my final exam. I hope I could update soon within one month. Please be patient….bow….Review please? It will help me a lot to recover from tiredness of my crucial exam.


	5. Reveal

Disclaimer : I don't own KKJ and I will never be!  
  
A/N : Yeah! Finally I got some idea to continue this fic! Expect me to update within a month for this fic...and maybe I will delay to update my other fic, Two princesses...bla bla bla. I couldn't remember it either!Lol Maybe I should make a shorter title. Cause I got my idea stuck for my other fic so I won't update it, and I still don't know how to continue it...XP And by the way, I'm in the process to improve my vocab use, so I couldn't update a long chapter. Sorry.XP  
  
Great Thanks for the existence of this chapter are for:  
  
Akuweaselgirl: I'm sorry that I update quite late! Cause I got a writer block and finally I pass over it! I will try to update sooner than before! Just wait, ne? And leave me some review please to let me know that everyone still read this fic! Ehehe..  
  
Aiko: Yeah! I will try to update soon that you can review sooner! I hope you will keep support me, ne? Here is the update! Enjoy!  
  
Rukato86: See? Here is the update! Please read it!  
  
By Ruby-dream  
  
The sun shone too vibrantly and sturdy but it was shaded by the hazy white sky. I could heed the rustle sound as trees swayed gently, flowing like the elegant zephyr. The leaves fell down from the tree leisurely like an autumn sight and rested on the solid arid soil benevolently. Beneath the olive foliage, I stood steadily with firm eyes on the lime haired angel.  
  
"So? "  
  
Finn decided to break the ice with tilted head and puzzled lemon orbs. I captured a look around, making certain that Noin wasn't eavesdropping to our conversation, but I ignored it subsequently since I knew that it was of no use to veil from the demon. I turned my face on her with soothing smile, at the same time, expecting her to answer correctly.  
  
"Finn..."  
  
I rested my palm on my chest with closed eyes serenely. She lingered for my words patiently without demanding answer swiftly.  
  
"There is another me inside. I could feel his presence sometimes when Noin is around. "  
  
She lifted an eyebrow and sulked deeply in thought. My lilac eyes creaked open, landing on her stunning glittering eyes. She struggled so hard to lower her face, but I touched her soft chin with my hand, lifting her dark shadowed delicate jade orbs.  
  
"You can't conceal everything for years, no matter how painful it is, Finn. "  
  
"It's not like what you have thought!! "  
  
"Then?"  
  
"I know that...actually I try so hard to forget about him....cause I can feel it. "  
  
"Why you want to forget him? "  
  
Somehow I could feel a sudden guilt or sadness fleeting me like an ephemeral gust of wind. I shook my head lightly, trying so hard to dismiss such a consideration. But I just knew the feeling, to be forgotten, it had to be hard for 'him'. After knowing that Finn was so hard to erase him utterly from her reminiscences, it had to be so bitter yet he still had to appreciate the whole things, whether he liked it or not.  
  
"Because....I feel that we are so close...yet..."  
  
Her voice creaked open and her eyes brimmed with sparkling crystal tears, shining under the soft radiance of the warm golden sun. My heart clenched to see her crying I wanted to take her to my shoulder, her weak figure but pretending so hard to be strong making me wanted to embrace her tightly. But I held back without uttering words, and ended up shun her face with clenched hand.  
  
I just stood there without able to relieve her, nor hug her, nor see through her eyes.  
  
Promptly in a sudden a silhouette was beyond us, darkened the surrounding all in sudden. I raised my head and met a France demon with evil beam in his lips. His black long coat rustled as he hovered on the sky and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His loyal dragon was nowhere to be seen that I didn't care about that pet in such a situation.  
  
"So....you meet him already, human?"  
  
"Yeah. You're the one that hurt him, right? Crumbling his world into pieces.... "  
  
"He is not die yet. "  
  
I exchanged icy fierce look with the black demon, leaving Finn in unanswered question, tilting her head extremely in concerned. Noin rested his palm on his face, masking his expression for a moment. My gaze wouldn't leave him since I couldn't trust him, he was a demon and it wouldn't alter the truth. He chuckled dreadfully as deafening as he could that I was troubled that my friends and teachers would come here to find out the cause of the strident laugh.  
  
"But....I can kill him if you die...."  
  
He lifted his forefinger and pinpointed it on me with buried meaning reflected in his gleaming eyes. His eyes....weren't normal...He leapt back abruptly and summoned his dark magical paper with odd writings on them. Without delaying another second, he threw them to me and Finn, starting another fight on my school. Dammit....Finn was too shocked to even budge that I had to seize her wrist hardly and threw her to the ground, taking the damage for her.  
  
She gasped in horror, watching some fresh crimson blood streamed down from my shoulder. I winced in pain but kept a smile on her to calm her a little. It seemed as if it didn't work either since I could notice her diamond tears started to shape. I brushed her tears with my hand, touching her cheeks tenderly and curtly turned myself to face the demon that floated on the air.  
  
He prepared to blow me to death before I could sense a holy power essence rising as if it was ready to burst out. I could feel my conscious was fading...and I could see him, the other me, falling to me with his white wings fluttered on his back before he smiled forlornly and whispered. I nodded a little with a frail smile and let him to take care of Noin for this time.  
  
-------------------------------

-----------------------  
  
"Shinji!!!"  
  
I rushed to his side as he all of a sudden fainted and fell on the ground vulnerably. I took him into my arms and I concentrated some power to heal his injure where blood flowed like a small stream. I kept calling for his name, hoping he would wake up soon and let his amethyst eyes creaked open.  
  
"Shin...!!"  
  
The purple orbs were shone with bizarre glow as I could feel warmth emitted from him, surging some Holy power to me...I noticed that the grass grew taller, flower buds awakened from their sleep and bloomed prettily, trees swayed hard though there was no wind and the leaves grew thicker all of sudden. He assembled himself fragilely as I let him free from my grasp like a porcelain mannequin before he suddenly gazed up to Noin with another frown.  
  
He was no longer Shinji that I knew....His dark mauve hair grew longer to his feet and a pair of pure wings fluttered prettily on his back. His gaze and eyes still reflected same but his physical was more.....handsome...I shook my head as hard as I could feel flush on my cheeks.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
He shot me a composed and settled glance before he slowly turned his head again on Noin, one of the superior general of demon. He was too solemn that even in my dream, I didn't think that he was like this. Then a realization hit me, he WAS the man that I saw in my dream!  
  
"I'm not Shinji for now. I have to take over because I can't let Noin to kill him. "  
  
"Who....are you? "  
  
He grimaced all of the sudden that I could see bitterness in his eyes evidently with a heartbreaking smile. I wondered if he was going to shed tears, but there was no diamond droplets on his cheeks.  
  
"How you....."  
  
He suddenly hastened to Noin and assaulted him with a small amount of his power. Noin couldn't let his gaze leaving Shinji even for a moment that he countered back the dark purple haired angel. Shinji darted away from Noin by purpose and extend his wings wide, flying on the azure sky away from school as quick as he could. Noin didn't let him flee that he also pursued Shinji from behind. Before Shinji left, He passed over me with a weak smile and whispered under his breath.  
  
"Access. That's what they call me. Though you have forgotten about it, I will still remember your name.....forever...Finn "  
  
I was left behind like that by those two boys with truth that I couldn't bear but to think about it. This was also a shock for me to meet him, the one that I never found before...I was too distracted to even consider to run after them when I could hear a chirping bird, perching on a tree with shrill voice to wake me up from my world. I raised my lemon orbs to meet a white dove on a green emerald tree.  
  
"Shizuka? "  
  
Suddenly it flied away across the colorless bright blue sky, spreading its wings. I nodded with a new determination lit up on my face and I fluttered my wings to aid Access. It would be better if she could help him to rout Noin, to have payback....for Shizuka.  
  
And in order to protect Shinji....I might also have to recover my memories though I knew that it was going to be throbbing. I could feel slaps on my cheeks by the wind that countered me due to my high speed of flying.  
  
----------------------------

---------------------  
  
"Why do you keep pursuing me anyway....?"  
  
I groaned deeply, taking a breath after a exhausting trip of flying. We were on a spacious lively meadow; where there was no one lived as far as I scanned the area. I landed gracefully on the verdant field and waited for Noin to join me. His eyes were somehow diverse from when I saw him back then, there was a dark cloud in those dim shining orbs, masking his emotion all behind.  
  
"Maou-sama wants your soul, and that is a task that I will fulfill. "  
  
"You are never like that before when Maron is still on her active time as the reincarnation of Jeanne'd Arc. "  
  
He winced suddenly and grabbed his head as if thousands spears thrust him with a low growl in pain. I stared impassively; Maou-sama had to do something about this I thought...It didn't take him long before he threw all his pain to me by assaulting me. I could guess it from him that I easily dodged him and moved aside.  
  
"You're not Noin...Does he possess you with his demon? "  
  
"It's not your problem. "  
  
"It is. Probably Maron won't like this. "  
  
"If only I care. "  
  
"You love her. Why did you let yourself lose to Maou that might hurt your precious person? "  
  
"I don't understand what you are talking about. "  
  
I shrugged slightly, knowing that this was going nowhere but a fight. I shoved my feet length hair back through my shoulder before I flied backwards to dodge his attack and counterattacked him. I preferred to fight on the air, not to ruin the pretty meadow that usually Finn would scold me if I did horrible mistakes to nature in the past.  
  
Yeah....such a past.  
  
It has no meaning by now.  
  
With a quick glare, I jumped over him and tried to give him a blow from behind. Though I was the best in physical in Heaven, but he couldn't be underestimated as it seemed that he was also the best in Hell. Ugh....dammit. I hated to have a long fight that made me unable to take a nap. Crap...if only he didn't come, probably I would still in my dreamy world....sigh...That was life.  
  
My velocity was better than him, but his experience in battle and fight were greater than me that he could calculate from which direction that my attack would come. I dashed down that he threw me with evil power. I was succeeding in running away, though some flower ended up being sacrificed. I slapped my head with my hand with a warning thought. If there was old Finn, I could hear her hours' length lecture for this.  
  
"I actually prefer letting you to be like this than purify you. To waste such a Holy power that I hardly collect...."  
  
I pouted with unhappy look, shot to Noin who stared me down perplexedly with no emotion filled in his eyes. I closed my eyes after making a temporary shield to block his hit for a while when I summoned my magical staff, the gift from Kami-sama when you achieved Seitenshi rank. But to use the staff, it would consume the Holy power that angels mostly evaded to use it in order to haste their reincarnation.  
  
"Purify Time. "  
  
I could feel as if my power was consumed by a swallow bottomless hole. With a gasp, I ended the holy cast that satisfactorily got Noin down, unconscious. Keeping the staff on my hand, I lied with my back on the grass, panting hard with sweats streaming down to my face. I was going to revert back to Shinji when I saw a glimpse of Finn in the corner of my eyes. Suddenly I felt anxious for things that I trembled by tiredness and fear but my feet shook hard that I couldn't even run nor hide.  
  
Really...Noin...you owed me QUITE a lot.  
  
I muttered to myself in disgruntled before I tried to call back the real me, running from Finn. It was felt funny, avoiding the one that you actually really loved that you would die for her just to meet her once again. But when you got a chance, you ran away like a coward....I sighed and tried to sit on the land.  
  
_Shinji....wake up you, lazy bump.   
  
Wha??? Done already? I just fell asleep!!   
  
Who cares....that's my place!   
  
I couldn't believe that you would say that when you are just memories.  
  
Whatever...I'm just a guardian for you after all.   
  
"Access!!!! "A melodic voice rang loudly in the half destroyed meadow.  
  
Crap...  
  
Hey! No angel says such a thing!   
  
Ask Kami-sama to erase such a rule.   
  
Oh well, Finn is calling for you.   
  
Hey, take me back to my place!   
  
Take care your own business first. I don't want to be meddled by your stuff together.  
  
Why you?!!!  
_  
I spotted her as she landed her feet gently gracefully on the rustling grass with her eyes on me, sternly enough to frighten me. She took steps forward when I replied her with backward steps. I could feel flush on my cheeks, what a shame....for hundreds years I was always beside her that I still couldn't control myself when she was around.  
  
"Why do you avoid me? "  
  
_Oh...she notices...  
  
If you really want to save me, you should take turn now.  
  
Nah....thanks.   
_  
I moaned in protest under my breath which audibly enough to her that made her frown questioningly. She gazed to her side for a moment where Noin were knocked unconscious before she made her way back to me.  
  
"Tell me. Who are you? Why you are in my dream? "  
  
"That should be Kami-sama's secret I think. "  
  
"No quiz. Tell me. "  
  
I exhaled some air out with closed eyes. She would never change that she would hunt you to the end of the world for an answer, what a persistent girl, but really cute.  
  
"I'm Access Time. When I passed the test becoming a Seitenshi, I am given a task to guard the movement of time....before I was punished by Kami-sama, banished from Heaven for failing in such an important task. "  
  
"Punish? Do you betray Him? "  
  
"No. "  
  
"Then? He won't punish you for nothing! "  
  
"............."  
  
"Because I fell in love. "

----------------------------------

-----------------------

Yeah! Finished! To be concluded! 


End file.
